<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts of a Wolf by MajoraGodofChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697804">Thoughts of a Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoraGodofChaos/pseuds/MajoraGodofChaos'>MajoraGodofChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV First Person, Silent Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoraGodofChaos/pseuds/MajoraGodofChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please watch over him." She told me. I felt I had to.</p><p>A short piece from the viewpoint of the companion of Breath of the Wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoughts of a Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found him in the ruins of a ranch.</p><p>He resembles me, you know. Well, my other form. Bit more blonde than I was. Longer hair that he usually keeps in a ponytail. He doesn't wear Our Clothes, though. Kind of makes me wonder what I would have looked like in blue.</p><p>I could see the pain in his eyes. I felt it. He's a lot like me. Doesn't talk much to other people. But he talks to me, and to nature. Shame I can't talk back.</p>
<hr/><p>I can't follow him into towns. I want to, but there's some kind of barrier. So I just wait until he comes out. Hunt a deer, eat, sleep. He usually comes back looking wiser.</p><p>I want to help him more.</p><p>When She asked me to watch over him, I assumed She meant like my ancestor had for me. But She had a different plan in mind. I want to teach him the way I was taught. I want to help him save this world like I did mine.</p>
<hr/><p>Seeing the Zora brings a special joy to my heart. I was close to them. Seeing them suffer hurts. I can tell it hurts him more.</p><p>They ask him to stop this Divine Beast because he's a Hylian. As usual, the Zora he's talking to shoots me a few uneasy glances, but I try to look friendly. The rain doesn't help. Granted, I think it would make anyone look annoyed.</p><p>I think 'annoyed' might look angry on a wolf. I'm not sure, but the glances I'm getting give me an idea.</p><p>We make camp for the night under a cliff. So much rain it's soaked even under here. He grumbles about it a bit before stopping himself and pointing out how much more the Zora are suffering. He's so selfless. I had complaints, not that I ever shared them with anybody.</p><p>Well, anybody I was saving. The imp living in my shadow was different.</p><p>He gives me a spare hood as we continue on. It doesn't fit well, but it keeps the rain out of my eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>We're heading to the desert now. I'm glad, I'm still a bit wet. My fur is so thick.</p><p>I notice how different our fighting styles are. He had proper training. I never did. He charges head on, only occasionally using his shield. I was pragmatic, but he's so much more so. I still feel I could teach him more, but he'll be fine on his own. I wish I'd had something as useful as that slate of his.</p>
<hr/><p>The desert is hot. I know that seems obvious, but my fur makes it nearly unbearable. He's having trouble too. He tries to hide it. Probably because he's more worried about me.</p><p>He's been giving me elixirs to help keep me cool. He hasn't taken any himself.</p><p>The situation changes as the sun goes down. Now the fur coat is an asset. Even still, I find myself shivering. He's worse.</p><p>He changed into an old and beat-up sweater that was slightly too big for him. I still curled up with him as we went to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>I'd only heard stories of the Gerudo. Tall, red-headed with almond skin, all women. They had died out by my time. According to the stories, they were all beautiful, too.</p><p>I could see that, but didn't necessarily agree.</p><p>She pointed us towards an oasis town. Looked like she pitied us. Probably thought we were stupid for being unprepared. First person to not look at me utterly terrified.</p><p>Don't know if 'good eating' is an improvement, though.</p><p>Naturally, I can't follow him into the town. But I can go far enough to get some water from the oasis. As I look up after drinking, he's staring off into space with that slate in his hand. I don't know why he keeps doing that.</p><p>When he comes back to me, he's wearing sapphire earrings. They're supposed to help keep you cool. Sounds like a scam to me.</p><p>He got me a pair, too.</p>
<hr/><p>The earrings worked.</p><p>Turns out a massive sandstorm is being kicked up by the Divine Beast. We have to go get a Gerudo heirloom so they know we can help them.</p><p>By 'we' I mean 'he.' They don't know about me yet. Might never know. I'm okay with that. I had my time in the spotlight.</p><p>These 'Yiga' disgust me. Disgust him, too. He rants that night about how anyone could follow the one responsible for the 'Calamity.' I want to tell him more, but I can't, as usual.</p>
<hr/><p>Two down, two to go.</p><p>We're heading to the highlands this time, to the northwest. It's good to be out of the desert and back into temperate areas. The heat still beat the rain, though.</p><p>He's prepared this time. He bought ruby earrings that were supposed to do the same thing as the sapphire ones for cold weather. He bought me a pair of these, too.</p><p>He cooked more meat tonight. He's a really good cook. I never was. Threw some meat on a spit and I was good. After we eat he scratches me behind my ears. I want to hate it and feel degraded but it just feels too good.</p>
<hr/><p>The Rito are weird. I had heard of them but never seen one. They didn't live near me. I wonder if they taste like chicken.</p>
<hr/><p>The Rito were easily saved. Either he's getting better or the Goddesses threw him a bone this time.</p><p>When I see the remnants of my land, whether destroyed by time or the 'Calamity,' my heart breaks. I once accidentally let a whine slip out, and he stopped for a half hour to make sure I was okay.</p><p>His heart could save this land all on its own.</p><p>He <em>is</em> the ideal that we set. There's no doubt about it. We had to earn our title the hard way, at the end of our journeys. He's getting his as he goes along. It's efficient, I suppose.</p><p>I think he suspects I'm more than a smart wild animal. He's been talking to me more lately. His fear of failure. His regret of failing in the past. I can offer little more than a paw on his leg and a wag of my tail.</p><p>Of course, I help him fight. We've become quite a team. My lack of armor means I can't take the beatings I used to, but he nurses me back to health expertly. He's taken some serious hits, too. Had to drag him to safety once. Hard with teeth.</p>
<hr/><p>Now we're headed to help the Gorons. I knew them well, too. They made me a Sworn Brother, whatever that is. I never found out.</p><p>He buys more fire resistance elixirs than we probably need. He's worried about me. Won't say it outright, but I can tell. I know him too well.</p><p>He actually asks me to stay behind as we get higher up the mountain. I whine. He puts his foot down, though. He's too worried about me. I can see I'm not going to get anywhere, so I wait near the stable like he told me.</p>
<hr/><p>I think he moves faster without me. It probably would have taken a couple of days for the two of us to get up the mountain. He's up and back down in three.</p><p>I'm much happier when he's back. I jumped on him and even licked him once. Stupid instincts.</p><p>I wonder if acting like a dog is insulting to other wolves.</p>
<hr/><p>We're on the trail of a magic blade now. Wonder if touching it would have the same effect it used to. Doubt it. The woods bring back memories. I can still hear that trumpet.</p><p>I can enter this 'town.' Seems She wanted me to witness this. He's...</p><p>Struggling?</p><p>Is he proving his worth to it? I never had to do that. After what seems like an eternity, with a flash of blue light the sword gives and he removes it from the pedestal. </p><p>He looking at the sword. I think he's reliving a memory again.</p><p>Finally, someone speaks up.</p><p>"What you just witnessed happened here one hundred years ago, Link."</p><p>I jerk my head around to pay attention, but remember that it's not me the voice is addressing. But I smile as much as my wolfish self can, for I just witnessed the birth of a new Hero.</p><p>The Hero of Twilight was my title. This one shall be known as the Hero of the Wild.</p>
<hr/><p>We've reached our final destination. It's been a long journey to get this far.</p><p>The castle looms in front of us. His eyes used to be filled with nothing but pain when he looked at it. Now they're filled with determination.</p><p>We step off towards it, and he gets a few steps ahead before he notices I'm no longer following him. He walks back to me and kneels down.</p><p>I whine.</p><p>"You can't follow me, can you?"</p><p>I shake my head. He has to take the final steps on his own. He pets my head.</p><p>"I should have known."</p><p>I put my paw on his shoulder and stare into his eyes. In that moment, I think he finally understands just who and what I am.</p><p>"I grew up hearing stories about a Hero who could change into a wolf." He smiles.</p><p>"Thank you, Link."</p><p>He gets up and walks into the castle. I sit and watch him go.</p><p>I look down and see golden flecks of light starting to rise from my body. I silently ask Her for one final favor before I leave.</p><p>Before he enters the gates, he turns to look at me one last time. My human self looks back.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, my child." I say.</p><p>And then I'm gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>